


Forever Joined, Never Apart

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparkmates... and then one dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Joined, Never Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback scene to the '86 movie's fall of Optimus, from a different POV

_She could not move or even process anything save the phantom pain shearing through her entire frame in response to the sudden dimming of her very Spark. Somewhere, far away from her, Optimus Prime had fallen. She was to be denied even the small comfort of knowing to whom, or joining his last battle for herself. All she had was this gnawing emptiness growing within her Spark chamber as the energy bonds that had kept them connected were lost forever._

 _Only as she learned Chromia was grieving Ironhide did Elita One finally move. Duty called, scant comfort though it was._


End file.
